peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue/Final Battle (Sonic Pan Version)
(The next morning, the kids and Lost Starter Pokemon were already tied to the mast and the animals chained next to the mast while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles The world’s most famous crooks (On “crooks,” Swackhammer was knocked down by Mr. Electric. Cubot then started singing while the other mates watched) Cubot: Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook The Goanna Lizard is after Captain.... (Offended by that, Eggman smacks Cubot, making him quiet down while the mates glare at him. Then Eggman and Mephiles start singing to the prisoners) Eggman: A special offer For today We’ll tell you What we’ll do Mephiles: For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Bowser then exposes his tattoos on his shell-less body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the kids, except the London girls, the Gangreen Gang, and Teddiursa, laugh a little) Eggman: Why it’s like Money in the bank Mephiles: Come on Join up And we’ll be frank Eggman and Mephiles: Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Wack: To Zzzzeadramon’zzzz mouth! (They point at the plank) Eggman and Mephiles: The choice is up to you Pirates: The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Eggman is sitting at with a pen and paper with Mephiles, Wack, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot standing next to him) Pirates: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles (Piedmon then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the kids, who are running towards the desk. Although Teddiursa, the London girls, and the Gangreen Gang remained by the mast) Gangreen Gang and London girls: GUYS!! (The other kids stopped and piled up on each other) Trixie: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Molly: How could you possibly want to join our enemies?! Dorothy: After what Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles has done for us?! Amy: Why?! Charlie: But Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles are most insistent, guys. Pikachu: That’s right! Squirtle: And they said we’ll walk the plank to Seadramon’s mouths if we don’t! Tikal: No we won’t. Cosmo: Tikal’s right! Dorothy: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna will save us. Molly: We’re certain of it. Morgan: So, no worries. (Eggman and Mephiles turned to the mates with a smirk) Eggman: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna will save them, guys. Mephiles: (Sarcastically while smirking) So scared. (They burst out laughing) Wack: (Laughing) Zzzzzzonic the Hedgehog, Milezzzz "Tailzzzz" Prower, and Knucklezzzz the Echidna will save them! Cubot: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Orbot: (Laughing) You did good, Captain and Admiral! Tribot: (Laughing) As if! (The animals and the kids glared at them. In the captain and admiral’s headquarters, Coco, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Coco: What are they laughing about? Aku-Aku: I don’t know, but I got a bad feeling about it. Crunch: Let’s listen. Crash: I agree. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Eggman spoke up) Eggman: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. Mephiles: You see, we left a present for those boys. (The animals and the kids got suspicious) Snivy: What kind of present? Orbot: It’s sort of a surprise package, you might say. Cubot: Like it’s their birthday. Eggman: Why, Mephiles and I can just see our little friends at this very moment, reading a tender description. Mephiles: That’s right. (Back in Freedom Tree, Sonic is reading the note on the present box while Tails and Knuckles looked) Sonic: (Reading) “To Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, with love, from Molly and Elise and mostly Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal. Do not open until 6:00.” (They look at the clock and it’s almost 6:00) Knuckles: Heh. I wonder what’s in it? Tails: Beats me. (Unaware of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, there was a clock-like bomb inside the box. Back at the ship, Eggman and Mephiles continued) Eggman: Could they but see within the package an ingenious little device. Mephiles: That’s right. Orbot: (Posing like a clock) Set so that when the clock strikes 6:00. Cubot: Just like that. Eggman: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna will be blasted out of Mobiusland forever. Mephiles: So, farewell for them. (The animals and the kids got shocked) Dorothy: No way! Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Molly: You coward! (Even Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Aku-Aku: The lantern plan worked! Crash: We need to warn Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Coco and Crunch: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and they, Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, and Jerry noticed each other) Crash: I say we bring them. (Coco and the boys nod and after breaking the chains off and sprinkling the fairy dust on Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, and Jerry, they start flying away when Tribot noticed them and screamed out to them) Tribot: Hey! They’re getting away with those fairies! (The others noticed and after Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, Jerry, and the fairies flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, but Eggman and Mephiles motioned them to stop calmly) Eggman: Let them go. Mephiles: For time grows short. (Getting what Eggman and Mephiles said, the pirates did what they said) Eggman: We have but, 18 seconds…. Mephiles: 15 seconds…. Eggman and Mephiles: 13 seconds.... (Back in Freedom Tree, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles noticed the clock) Tails: 12 seconds until 6:00. Sonic: I guess we can open it now. I can’t wait! Knuckles: Relax, Sonic. Rome wasn’t built in one day. (Sonic starts untying the ribbon off the box. In the forest, Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, Jerry, and the fairies arrived and went inside. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles noticed them shouting and showed the box to them) Knuckles: Hey, guys. Tails: And welcome back, Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, and Jerry. Sonic: Look what Molly, Elise, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal left us. (Coco tries to grab the box from Sonic) Sonic: Hey, stop that! Knuckles: What’s wrong with you? Tails: Wait, something’s not right. Coco: Of course it’s not right! Crash: It’s Eggman and Mephiles’ doing right now! Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Eggman and Mephiles? Crunch: And that’s a bomb they left! (Tom and Jerry nods in concern) Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: A bomb? Sonic: Don’t be ridiculous! Crash: But it’s true! Coco: Throw it away! Tails: They might be right. Throw it away. Sonic: What do you mean, Roxas? Knuckles: The box is gonna smoke and blow up? (Suddenly, the box started smoking and the alarm going off. Realizing it is a bomb, Sonic threw the box away and Coco caught it, and was about to fly out with it when it exploded. On the ship, the prisoners looked on in horror and shock at the explosion. Eggman then took his hat off and saluted along with Mephiles and the mates) Eggman: So passeth a worthy opponent. Mephiles: Rest in pieces. Mates: Amen. (Back in the ruins of Freedom Tree, Sonic and his friends survived thanks to Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku’s barrier spell, but Coco’s nowhere to be seen) Sonic: Eggman and Mephiles, those jerks! Knuckles: It was a bomb! Tails: If it weren’t for you guys and Coco, we’d.... (They suddenly remember Coco) Group: Coco! Crash: She tried to fly out with the bomb, but it exploded! Sonic: Move out! We gotta find her! (After a pile of debris fell, they began searching for Coco) Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles: Coco? Crash: Coco? Crunch: Coco? Aku-Aku: Coco? Sonic: If she’s dead, I will never...! Tails: Sonic, it’s not your fault. Sonic: But.... (Suddenly, they heard Crash call to them) Crash: Everyone! Aku-Aku and I found Coco! (They went to them and saw a weak Coco laying in Crash’s arms with her light flickering. The others gasped) Tails: Oh no! Coco! (They exit Freedom Tree and Crash laid Coco on the ground while the concerned group kneeled around her and looked concerned) Sonic: Is she gonna die? Knuckles: (Sadly) I’m afraid she might. (The others got scared) Tails: But she can’t die! Sonic: (To Coco) Coco, please hang in there! (Coco began to speak) Crash: Coco? What is it? Coco: (Weakly) I won’t die now necessarily. Knuckles: How can we save you? Coco: (Weakly) Both your belief in fairies and Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku’s healing spell combined. Knuckles: (Realizing) Indeed. Tails: (To his friends) Guys, if we hold hands and pray our belief in her and all the fairies of Mobiusland, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku will have enough strength to use their healing spell to save Coco. Sonic: That’s how it will work. (Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, and Jerry nods in agreement) Crash: Ditto on that. (They hold hands, or claws and paws with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ hands, and prayed hard. After a couple seconds, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku glowed brighter and noticing it, they casted the healing spell with their magic and surrounded Coco’s body with it. After the glow died down, Coco’s body healed and she gasped, full of life again. It worked, for they snapped out of it and noticed Coco all better) Coco: Thank you, guys. (They nod. Later, at the Troll's village, the group was already told about how Eggman and Mephiles tricked Coco into revealing their hideout and captured the others last night. But since Coco redeemed herself, Sonic and his friends forgave her for all of this. Even Coco already apologized for her behavior. Right now, Peppy, after learning of this from Sonic and his friends, agreed to let Poppy and Branch go with them to rescue the others) Peppy: Be safe, all of you. And may happiness protect you. Sonic: We will. Knuckles: After all, we are “Kings Flying Mobians.” Tails: That’s right. Sonic: And we'll need all the help we can get from our other friends. (Realizing, the group nods in agreement) Poppy and Branch: Shall we? (They nod and they, including Poppy and Branch, flew away to sneak to Eggman and Mephiles’ ship while summoning Sonic's other friends. At the ship, Eggman and Mephiles changed the subject) Eggman: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? Mephiles: Pick one. (The prisoners glared defiantly) Molly: Captain Eggman and Admiral Mephiles, we will never join your crew. Group: Yeah. (Eggman and Mephiles turned to Seadramon, who is waiting anxiously at the end of the ship, looking excited and hungry at the same time. Then turned to their prisoners with a smirk) Mephiles: As you wish. Eggman: Bigger ladies first, and then the rest. Tikal: Does that mean...? Eggman: Yep. (The London girls realized Eggman and Mephiles meant them, except Morgan, first. They turned to the kids sadly) Adagio: Goodbye, guys. Ace: (Bitterly) Goodbye, Adagio. I’ll miss you. Tikal: Goodbye, guys. Group: (Sadly) Goodbye, Tikal. Tepig: (Sadly) Bye. Molly: Be brave, Charlie, boys. Charlie: (Sadly) I shall try, Molly. Amy: Goodbye, Morgan. Morgan: Goodbye, Amy. (Suddenly, Puppetmon grabbed the girls while he pushed Morgan over to the mast where he and the other prisoners are tied up to by Vanitas) Puppetmon: (While pushing Morgan and grabbing the girls) Get over there! Vanitas: You gave us no trouble! (After Puppetmon tied the girls’ hands behind their backs, he forced the girls onto the plank) Piedmon: Go on now! Kahmunrah: Get it over with! Bowser: The Captain and Admiral’re waiting now! (Once on the plank, the girls walked towards the edge to where Seadramon awaits excitedly and hungrily while the drumroll started. After Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal looked up at the sky and sheds their own tears, believing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are not there to save them, they sighed and stopped with the other girls for a second to look back. After looking forward, they suddenly noticed something off-screen down there and unknown to the pirates, they smiled and then resumed their sad walk at the edge of the plank) Morgan: Girls! Girls! (Then the girls jumped off the edge of the plank. After waiting and waiting for a couple of seconds for splashing and a gulp, they heard nothing) Orbot: (Confused) Captain, Admiral, there’s no splash and a gulp. Eggman: (Agreeing) Not a sound at all. Mephiles: Yeah. (They looked over the edge and saw that Seadramon is gone and no sign of the girls) Antasma: Seadramon’s gone! Metalseadramon: Not a blooming ripple even! Chef Bergen: What’s going on? Hunter J: Yeah, what is going on? Piedmon: It’s a jinx! Braig: That’s what it is! Vanitas: No splash and a gulp. Myotismon: That is strange indeed. Etemon: And no sign of Seadramon and the wenches. Mr. Electric: Did you hear a splash and a gulp? Swackhammer: I did not. (Unaware of the pirates, it turned out Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Poppy, Branch, Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, Jerry, and the fairies, and surprise, surprise, their other friends they recruited in the form of Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf, knocked Seadramon out and Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver caught the girls on cue when they jumped. Right now, the girls’ hands are untied and Sonic is carrying Amy, Tails is carrying Cosmo, Knuckles is carrying Tikal, and Silver is carrying the other girls with his psychokinesis, and they, along with the others, are hiding beneath the ship, quietly snickering at the pirates’ dumbfounded confusion) Braig: I’m telling you, guys. It’s a black day! Mark my words, we’ll all pay for this! (During Braig’s line, Sonic’s group quietly flew up to a nearby crow’s nest and hid themselves until Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and their recruits can come out on cue) Antasma: The ship’s bewitched. (Etemon turned to Eggman and Mephiles) Etemon: No splash and a gulp, Captain and Admiral. Eggman: (Sarcastically) So, you want a splash and a gulp, Etemon? Mephiles: (Sarcastically) Is that what you want? Etemon: (Confused) Well, no, why? (Suddenly, Eggman and Mephiles grabbed Etemon and throws him overboard) Eggman and Mephiles: We’ll give you a splash and a gulp! (After Etemon landed in the water, Seadramon woke up and noticed him climbing up to the deck again. He tried to eat Etemon, but the monkey-suited man-type Digimon got away) Bowser: There’s Seadramon! Mephiles: Where have you been? Eggman: And why did it happen? (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the recruits then called out to them) Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and recruits: Us, that’s who, Eggman and Mephiles! (They came out of hiding on top of a sail) Sonic: This time, you’ve gone too far! Tails: That’s right! Knuckles: You’ll pay for what you did to our home! (The kids cheered upon seeing Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and even the recruits) Kids: Yeah! Charmander: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are okay! Totodile: And alive! Yeah! Bulbasaur: And they brought Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf to help! (They then noticed the others in the crow’s nest) Morgan: And there’s the girls as well! Gangreen Gang: Alright! Eggman: (Shocked) It can’t be them! Mephiles: (Shocked) Impossible! Cubot: (Frightened) Must be their blinking ghosts that are talking now. Orbot and Tribot: (Frightened) Yeah. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles pulled their daggers out while Silver, Blaze, Big, Froggy, Cream, Cheese, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Max, and Kayla stood their ground to fight) Sonic: Say your prayers, Eggman and Mephiles! (Eggman and Mephiles pulled their swords out) Mephiles: We’ll show you those ghosts has blood in their veins! Eggman: My sentiments exactly! (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the other, except Shadow, flew down and got to Eggman and Mephiles from behind) Eggman: We’ll run them through! (Rouge kicks Eggman from behind while Shadow powered up) Shadow: Chaos Control! (He then sneak-attacked Mephiles and kicked him down and the two sides began dueling) Eggman: Take that! (After dueling around the other mast, Eggman tried to sneak attack them with his hook when Max and Kayla noticed) Max: Guys! Kayla: Look out! (They dodged. Eggman’s hook then got caught in the mast after striking it) Eggman: Curse this hook! (To Mephiles) A little help please! Mephiles: With pleasure. (Mephiles starts pulling on Eggman’s hook. Sonic then flew over to the first mast and cuts the kids free) Sonic: Come on, everybody! (Once all freed, the kids ran, grabbed their weapons, and climbed up the crow’s nest with Silver, Blaze, Tom, and Jerry ushering them. Billy noticed a cannonball and after grabbing his teddy bear, he picked up the cannonball and stuffed it inside his teddy bear. The other Gangreen Gang members then noticed what Billy is doing) Arturo: Hurry, Billy, hurry! Ace: Come on! (Billy then carried his teddy bear with the cannonball and hurried to the crow’s nest with the Gangreen Gang. Eggman and Mephiles turned to the pirates) Eggman: Don’t just stand there, you idiots! Mephiles: Get those brats! (The pirates, including Wack, then chased the group towards the crow’s nest. On the rope ladder, Snake's foot got caught, but Ace, Grubber, and Billy freed him and they got to the crow’s nest just when the pirates caught up with them. Mephiles then used his sword to cut the mast up, freeing Eggman’s hook and then Eggman nearly stumbled overboard from the plank and nearly into Goanna’s mouth. After getting back on the ship, Eggman backed away from Goanna. Seadramon noticed Eggman’s scared look in confusion at first, but then Goanna noticed him and swam at him. Seadramon yelped and swam away into the distance. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow then flew down to Eggman and Mephiles and after Sonic snatched Eggman’s hat, he, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow flew away after Shadow punched Mephiles while zipping by) Eggman: These are no mere boys. Mephiles: Those are some fiends fighting us. Eggman and Mephiles: Flying devils! (Sonic then landed on a sail pole and cuts and breaks the hat up with his dagger. Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot meanwhile, have packed the bigger rowboat up and began lowering themselves from the ship. Up on the crow’s nest, the group prepared to fight the pirates) Charlie: Hold your fire. Ace: Steady, guys. Pikachu: Steady.... (The pirates got closer) Charlie, Ace, and Pikachu: Fire! (The group then threw and fired their weapons at the pirates. Braig, Wack, and Vanitas arrived first and the group noticed) Snake: Down, you blackguardssss! (But when Vanitas, Braig, and Wack swung their knives at Snake, the boy ducked out of the way on time. Amy then knocked Vanitas, Braig, and Wack's knives out of their hands with her Piko Hammer) Braig: Not bad, girly. Vanitas and Wack: Yeah. (Amy then whacked Braig in the stomach with her Piko Hammer) Amy: Who are you to call us girly? (Amy and Ace began fighting with Braig, Vanitas, and the Wack. Bowser was about to grab Dorothy when Coco, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku grabbed his horn. On the deck, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and Eggman and Mephiles dueled. Up on the crow’s nest, Bowser flicks Coco, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku aside) Bowser: (Flicking the fairies aside) Let go of my horn, you pests! (The fairies and recruits saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles still dueling with Eggman and Mephiles on the deck, turned to each other, nodded in agreement on what they must do now, and flew down to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Fairies: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Shadow: The group in the crow’s nest! Silver: They’re in danger! Group: Hurry! (Understanding, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the others dodged Eggman and Mephiles’ sword swings and after the three Mobians catapulted from the rope ladder, kicked Eggman into a cannon and using an ice ninja star from Espio, made Mephiles slip into Eggman. Crash, Coco, Aku-Aku, and Crunch then used their levitation convergence spell to lift the cannon’s metal bar and hit Eggman in the head with it and smack Mephiles in the face with a cannonball) Crash: Told you we’d make you sorry. (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the recruits then flew to the crow’s nest and cut the rope ladder off from the crow’s nest, causing all the pirates, except Braig, Vanitas, and Wack, to fall into the same rowboat Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot are in. Amy and Ace then locked fists and the Piko Hammer with Braig and Vanitas) Ace: This is for threatening my friends, you jerks! (He then threw Braig and Vanitas down to the rowboat and after grabbing a sword from Wack along with Amy, they pointed it at him, ready to kick them overboard even, panicking him) Wack: But I don’t want to be shark bait! Zzzzzpare me! Pleazzzzzze? I mean, no hard feelingzzzz, right? Amy: (Pointing the sword) I don’t care and no! You and the pirates frightened and kidnapped us all, tormented us with your death wish to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and us, delayed our return home…! Ace: And not to mention THREATENING US AND BILLY'S TEDDY BEAR!!!! Wack: I take your point. (Ace and Amy then kicked Wack off and he lands in the rowboat. Ace and Amy then threw the sword aside into the water while the others watched in amazement at them) Adagio: Ace. You, besides Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, are my hero along with Amy! Snake: Thankssss for avenging our hosssstage crissssissss from lassssst night. Ace and Amy: (Blushing) Don't mention it. (Billy noticed Bowser still hanging on when he swung his cannonball-filled teddy bear and hits him in the head with it. Bowser then fell into the rowboat and the rowboat landed in the water. The group cheered on Billy) Billy: (Proudly) Billy bested pirate! Charlie: Good job, you guys! Pikachu: Yeah! Ace: Strong move, you guys! Chikorita: Hooray for Bear Killer! Piplup: Hooray for Bear Killer! Chespin: Long live Team Sonic! (After removing the cannonball from his teddy bear, Billy then tossed it into the water. Up on the sail, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles landed, feeling good when Eggman and Mephiles called out to them while climbing a rope ladder towards them) Eggman: Fly, fly, fly, you cowards! Mephiles: Cowards! Sonic: Cowards? Tails and Knuckles: Us? Eggman: Heh heh heh. You wouldn’t dare fight old Eggman and Mephiles, man to man. Mephiles: (Laughs evilly) That’s right. You fly away like cowardly birds! (Once Eggman and Mephiles got up there, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stood their ground) Sonic: Nobody calls us cowards and brag about it! Knuckles: We’ll fight you man to man! Tails: With one hand behind our backs. (They lock weapons with Eggman and Mephiles) Eggman: You mean you won’t fly? Mephiles: And you mean it? Molly: Careful, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Espio: It could be a trick! Charmy: Kick their butts! Sonic: (Ignoring them) We give our word, Eggman and Mephiles! Tails: That’s a promise. Knuckles: So what do you say? Eggman: Good! Mephiles: Then let’s have it! (Eggman nearly kicks Sonic off when Sonic grabbed a rope and pulled himself up with Tails and Knuckles’ help. They dueled and dueled as Goanna watched on, hoping that Eggman and Mephiles will fall) Goanna: (Softly) Come on, come on.... (Eggman and Mephiles then knocked Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ daggers out of their hands and threw them aside, unaware that it landed on the side of the sail almost near Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Then the two villains pointed their blades at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles) Mephiles: Now insolent youths, prepare to die! Eggman: Say your prayers! Cosmo: Fly, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, fly! Tikal: Hurry! Sonic: (Determinedly) No! We gave our word! Tails and Knuckles: (Determinedly) Yeah! (Just when Eggman and Mephiles stabbed them, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles noticed their daggers and a small sail, dodged Eggman and Mephiles’ attempted stabs, grabbed their daggers, grabbed a small Jolly Roger flag nearby and tied Eggman and Mephiles into it, causing Eggman and Mephiles to drop their swords) Sonic: You’re ours, Eggman and Mephiles! (The group cheered for Sonic) Blaze: Excellent work, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! Morgan: Good job tricking them! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Cleave them to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Eggman and Mephiles peeked from the flag with a “have mercy” look on their faces) Eggman: You wouldn’t do in old Eggman and Mephiles in now, would you? Mephiles: We’ll go away forever. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gave Eggman and Mephiles suspicious looks. Then Eggman started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks while Mephiles shook in fear) Eggman: (Crying) We’ll do anything you say! Mephiles: Just spare us! Sonic: (Giving in) Well, alright. Tails: But under one condition. Two in fact. Knuckles: Eggman, you say you’re an Eggfish and Mephiles, you say you’re a Jewelhog. (Eggman gulps and along with Mephiles, spoke softly) Eggman and Mephiles: (Softly) We’re an Eggfish and a Jewelhog. Sonic: (Pointing his dagger at Eggman and Mephiles) Louder! Tails: We can’t hear you. Knuckles: Just say it. Eggman and Mephiles: (Screaming) WE’RE AN EGGFISH AND A JEWELHOG!! (The group cheered) Group: Eggman and Mephiles’re an Eggfish and Jewelhog, an Eggfish and Jewelhog, an Eggfish and Jewelhog, Eggman and Mephiles’re an Eggfish and Jewelhog, an Eggfish and Jewelhog, an Eggfish and Jewelhog! (Even Goanna liked the sound of that. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then put their daggers away) Sonic: Alright then, Eggman and Mephiles. Tails: You’re free to go now. Knuckles: And never return! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then crowed in victory. Eggman and Mephiles then tried to attack from behind with Eggman’s hook and Mephiles’ claws when the group noticed) Group: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! (Hearing them, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles dodged the hook and claws and Eggman and Mephiles lost their balance and while Mephiles fell into the water, Eggman fell towards Goanna. After Eggman landed in his mouth, Goanna went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Eggman emerged, covered in the flag and his clothes torn up again) Eggman: Guys! Guys...! (He ran back inside Goanna’s mouth and into his body) Mephiles: (Winces) That's gonna hurt! (After re-emerging from the mouth, Eggman ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, he threw it back into Goanna’s body. Goanna then started chasing Eggman and even Mephiles around) Mephiles: Get away from us! Eggman: Guys! (Eggman’s feet then held Goanna’s mouth open while trying to swim away while Mephiles struggled to save him) Eggman: Guys! Guys! Mephiles: Get your savage jaws off of him! (After Goanna slowly closed his mouth, Eggman and Mephiles were fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with Goanna chasing after them) Wack and Orbot: Captain and Admiral! Cubot: Captain and Admiral! Tribot: Captain and Admiral! Mates: Captain and Admiral! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) Coming up: The conclusion, where Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' group return Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Toto, Teddiursa, Charlie, Morgan, Tom, Jerry, the Gangreen Gang, and the Dazzlings to London after Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, and Knuckles and Tikal share a romantic goodbye before Giselle and Robert return home from the party. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies